


Let me come to be still in your silence

by Narkito



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-29
Updated: 2015-04-29
Packaged: 2018-03-26 06:49:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3841150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narkito/pseuds/Narkito
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny lying down, sharing a moment in bed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Let me come to be still in your silence

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading one of Neruda's poems and the image between these two got stuck in my mind, so I went with it (see _end notes_ for an English translation).
> 
> Me gustas cuando callas porque estás como ausente,  
> y me oyes desde lejos, y mi voz no te toca.  
> Parece que los ojos se te hubieran volado  
> y parece que un beso te cerrara la boca.  
> \-- Extracto Poema XV, Neruda.

"I like it when you are quiet," Steve says almost reflexively to the ceiling.

"I bet you do," Danny answers at his side, voice scratchy and deep with tiredness, he can feel his eyelids drooping, however he marches on. "I bet you fantasize about dysphonia and terrible diseases like laryngitis, especially when I'm accosting you about due process and what will and will not be admissible in court."

Steve sighs and presses closer to him. The sheets underneath scratching against each other, against his back.

"No, I didn't mean that. I meant..." he trails off. He loses himself in the ceiling, projecting his quiet memories of Danny onto the canvas of his mind. He sighs again.

Danny shifts besides him and gently places a hand on his chest, his eyes long for his eyes but Steve’s lost in reverie, stare fixed upwards, away from him. 

"Hey, Steve, what's going on?" Danny moves his hand on Steve’s chest, drawing soothing circles that threaten to extend to his abdomen. Steve settles into the caress and a couple of seconds later sets his hand over Danny’s, stopping him from moving further. "You're starting to freak me out, babe, are you alright? "

Steve takes Danny’s hand fully into his own and puts it to his mouth, kissing the knuckles one by one. Danny shivers slightly at his side and watches the proceedings, inhaling deeply as Steve lingers on his ring finger knuckle and then bites, hardly a scratch of teeth. 

Danny props up on his left arm and turns towards Steve, he’s truly starting to get worried. 

"I don't like it when you're this quiet, babe. Use your words, Steve, what’s going on?”

Steve inhales deeply and falters mid breath, Danny would describe it as sorrowful, but is reluctant to use that word. Steve shakes himself awake, away from his inner world and looks at Danny, really looks at him. The curve of his lips, the angle of his nose, the little wrinkles around his eyes, and can’t help the warmth that fills his body, that runs smoothly under his skin. He imagines a universe where Danny’s but a dream, an illusion, a yearning at best and every fiber of his being protests, the pang of loss already settling heavy on his chest.

“I love you, Danny.” He didn't expect to say it, he didn't know that’s what it was going to come out when he made the decision to speak, nonetheless, as soon as he says it he knows it’s the truth, it has been for a while. He says it again with more conviction this time, “I love you.”

“I know. I love you too.” Danny leans in to kiss him and pours his smile and affection into Steve and Steve can’t help but to smile too.

**Author's Note:**

> In English (one of the many translations):  
> I like for you to be still: it is as though you were absent,  
> and you hear me from far away and my voice does not touch you.  
> It seems as though your eyes had flown away  
> and it seems that a kiss had sealed your mouth.  
> \-- Extract, Poem XV, Neruda


End file.
